


Not this shit

by TheUnkownMadlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnkownMadlady/pseuds/TheUnkownMadlady
Summary: Big gay





	Not this shit

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm never going to update this so if you wanna use this premise go right the fuck on head just credit me and ask Thanks

“My head hurts” Jae tries to look around and fairs that some weird fucker has kidnapped her. “Of course, it was me and not some other poor strumpet,” the young lady thought. When you're taken from your home you expect to be in a place that looks like it’s rotting at its seams but, this room she’s in looks like a suburban bedroom. Since Jae couldn’t feel anything in any of her pockets and they had her zip-tied it would be a while before she’d be free “wait how did these fuckers whoever they are getting into the bunker and know where my room is” she asked herself not knowing if she had said it out loud. “you awake in there” wait a second, “Sam” she asked curiously.

He crept into the room, for a moment she felt hopeful until she noticed that he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes, just him in a v neck and boxers “what’s... going on” she asked a bit creeped out. He just stood there and didn’t answer “Okay I don’t care but you better let me loose” but the giant lug didn’t even move but he did look guilty from where she was laying, “Sam what's.. going on, are you okay” at this point she was getting worried and a little freaked out. That’s when she noticed someone creeping up behind her Dunkel “Sam, behind you” she yelled. All he did was look behind him and gave a half-smile to whoever is behind him “maybe it’s just Dean” she thought “Wrong kiddo, not quite” someone spoke, she knew that voice… “Lucifer”. See what’s not happening is this, whatever this was it wasn’t happening , “Jae calm down it’s not what it looks like” “I don’t care” she said lowly “ I can explain” he worriedly interjected “ no you can't, you can't explain kidnapping me, you can't explain why we aren't in the fucking bunker and whatever explanation you have for why fucking Satan is behind you I damn well don’t want to hear” she growled out “why won't you just let me tell you” at this point the atmosphere in the room was tense and heavy but honestly, Jae didn’t look or sound like she cared, while Sam looked hurt. “we'll give you a minute to process and be right back to check up on you” Lucifer soothes as he guided Sam out of the room “unless you're coming back to let me go fuck off”.

It had been a couple of hours and Jae had been counting dust particles but that’s hard to do when it's almost pitch black except for the thin curtains. Sam at some point had decided to sit outside of the room they kept her in so he could just explain this whole situation but anytime he tried talking from his side of the door she just tell him to piss off. Lucifer was physically frustrated at this point. Sam looking like a kicked down puppy and the bitchy strumpet zip-tied to the bed and herself. Sam told him to give her, soon the two hours had turned to two days, two days of that willful girl fighting being fed, unwilling to listen to Sam.

“That's it” Lucifer snapped on the second night of her not cooperating he busted into the room to her asleep and tense “wake up” he gruffed as Sam pulled him from her body “Dean” she asked sleepily “wrong” he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders “now you’re going to listen to me and I don’t care what you want cause you're going too fucking listen, got it” he growled “can I go back to sleep afterward” Jae yawned “yah sure kid” Lucifer sighed relieved. Lucifer signaled for Sam “oh OH well see Jae you are the closest thing I have to a daughter and Dean... Dean just doesn’t seem to understand me anymore and Lucifer makes me feel protected and made me realize that he and I could have a family and I just” he cleared his throat “I, we want you to be a part of our family” he tore. His eyes pierced waiting for her to respond but she shook her neck “where are my headphones and my phone” Jae asked, it took both Lucifer and Sam a minute to process her question “your headphones” they questioned “are you telling me you could sneak me out of my room without me waking up or Dean noticing, and NOT grab the things that would have made this easier” she snarked “ and “second of all were you expecting that to soften me up to him and Sam I hope you understand that you’ve thrown what we were, family, buddies or whatever we were has died” she deadpanned. At this moment Sam looked like he was on the brink of tears and Lucifer was close to a fit of rage “know what” Lucifer yelled “I couldn’t care where the hell you want to be or if you even want us as your family your stuck with us so, suck it up” the morning star spat through his teeth. The look on Jae’s face looked unmoved by his words “I think you are very much doubting my will” she gritted.  
*Sam and Lucifer in bed*  
Sam lied in the large queen-sized, facing away from Luci, contemplating what had just happened, the girl he raised and gave her everything, all of it had just been flushed down the drain and now he honestly didn’t know what to do with himself. Lucifer felt his heart sink as he looked at his lover sulk in their bed, he didn’t understand why the hairless ape known as Jae was important to him but she was and he does anything to keep his boyking happy. Anything.


End file.
